


headaches

by sumikitty



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokespe - Freeform, Villainspe, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumikitty/pseuds/sumikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Green suffers from a headache due to stress over something that he doesn’t know is going to happen yet. - Villainspe AU, green/blue. Slight lemon/citrus at the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headaches

**fandom/au:** pokespe/villainspe 

 **pairing:** oldrivalshipping, green/blue (?)

 **words:** 1,049  **| rating:** t (slight citrus)

* * *

 

 _Ow._ Green winces at that one. His head started to throb and he groaned, shuffling back. _Fuckity fuck fuck—_

“What’s wrong?” Her lips are still trailing down his heated neck in short nips and bites. He doesn’t have time to think before she pulls him in for a quick kiss, her mouth giving him an excuse to moan with tired pupils rolling to the back of his head.

“Your pulse is speeding up.” She’s frowning, he’s not even looking, and he can tell her mouth is set downwards. It’s so strange, so unlike no-attachments-Blue he thinks of laughing. He’s in too much pain to laugh.

“Go away.” His voice cracks, and he wants to stab a hole in the wall, in his papers, in absolutely anything that’s breakable because he showed weakness and he hates it. His knees relax and he’s briefly aware that he’s sitting on something before she’s straddling him, and the comforters rustle around his fingertips as she uses her freshly-painted nails to brush his bangs out of his face. Crimson petals, he believes it is, or some other red shade she stole from a drug store in her weekly absence.

“I was bored of listening to Rocket grunts screw around like hung-over teenagers, so I came here to visit you.” She still fingers his shirt collar as she speaks, though a part of him wonder if she even realizes she has a habit of doing it. He twitches, suddenly angry because he’s her _backup_ , and because he knows he’s only agitated because of their major loss and she doesn’t deserve his anger and at the same time she sort of does and (he takes what feels like a minute in his head to breathe, be cool and collected, Green, you’ve dealt with worse headaches).

He gives up on getting her to leave him to wallow in agony; in a way, her presence is a trial of self control he’s long needed to practice. His vision starts shaking, and he frowns, his words icy and cold when he gets around to speaking them. “Which side are you on this week?”

Blue is not dumb; in fact, if Green’s mind had been fully cooperative at that very moment, he would have argued that she was one of the smartest people he had ever met. She was lightly scratching his back at the moment, humming a tune he recognized but could not quite place. Suddenly feeling a little light-headed, he leaned back, watching the already soft edges of her face start to blur. Her hands lightly pushed him down, patting him into the mattress.

“I didn’t think you were feeling that bad when I waltzed in today. I guess I was wrong.” He suddenly clenches a hand to his forehead, gripping firmly as another spasm of pain came over him. He dragged his hand down his face in a tired notion, rubbing his forehead. _Ow._

“I’m fine,” he reassures her, though he really has no motive for doing so. He musters the strength to look her pretty gaze in the eye. “You’re avoiding my question.” He’s never been particularly secretive about his accusations, preferring to be blunt in his manner of speaking. She smiles, though it feels a little forced.

“To be honest, I’m not really on any particular side at the moment.” Her eyebrows furrow, and she sounds angry and frustrated and Green finds he can relate. “I’m tired of this damn war. I just want it over and I really could care less which side won. I don’t want anyone I love to be hurt anymore.” She doesn’t elaborate specific identities, and he doesn’t pressure her into doing so.

Instead, something that’s been toying in the back of his mind comes to the surface, and casually, he brings it up. “Something big is happening next week.”

He watches her intensely, the girl who’s probably been at the Team Rocket Headquarters for the last week or so, and isn’t disappointed when he feels her hand freeze up against his shoulder. He has to give her credit, because there are absolutely no other tell-tale signs that she is uncomfortable, from the relaxed pout of her lips to the sparkle that remains in her eye. Either that or he’s more delusional than simply sick at this point.

Still, she messed up, and it’d be entirely moronic and a waste of his effort for Green to not take advantage of it. “You know something. Tell me.” He starts to get off the bed, before she moves in and wraps her hands around his waist. He idly thinks of pushing her hands off, feeling her fingernails lightly poke his sides…

Suddenly he collapses into the mattress and she winces, and he guesses in the next flurry of seconds that she hadn’t meant for it to be _that_ loud. He can’t tell what her expression is after that _—what, were her eyes that blue before, I—_ and his eyes start to droop without his knowledge. He blinks, somehow still conscious, and aware that she’s pulled a blanket over him and _—oh no._

“Blue.” She pushes him further in so that he’s in a more comfortable position, and he tiredly pushes her away with his left arm. Blue kisses him when he starts to speak again, allowing his eyes to close further and his blinking to become less frequent.

“Go to sleep, my grumpy scientist.” She adds the last part after a second of cheerful consideration, and he’s too tired to protest, or hide important documents, or do frankly anything. Her voice is nice, especially while his mind is turning into a void.

Still, his missing grandfather’s image is still fresh in his mind and a part of him fights to stay awake, no matter how comforting her offer is, especially when his forehead throbs and he’s already falling asleep. “I need to know.”

He calms after that, a tidal wave turned into a lovely ocean breeze as his breathing slows. She brushes her lips against his forehead, and his eyes close. They don’t open after that. Blue scans the perimeter of his room while he’s still freshly asleep, fighting back the urge to sigh in relief.

“I’m not at liberty to tell.” Her quiet whisper is the last thing heard that night.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> for those who wanted to know, the event that happened the next week (green had felt something wrong; he had no evidence to prove it) was the takeover of part of johto. silver was part of the mission, along with gold and crystal on green's side.


End file.
